U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,903, granted Nov. 15, 1977, to Pasquale Cantera discusses the prior art procedure of constructing brick walls by first constructing "leaders" at the ends of the wall and then filling in the courses of brick between the leaders. This patent, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,471, granted Jun. 25, 1968, to George T. Blake, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,889, granted Sep. 1, 1987 to Raymond A. Reeves propose the use of string support poles in place of the "leaders."
The present invention relates to improved apparatus for connecting string poles to end portions of brick walls, to facilitate the use of a string and poles for guiding the bricklayers as they construct the brick wall.